


promise

by BeautifulButterfly13



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulButterfly13/pseuds/BeautifulButterfly13
Summary: prom·ise/ˈpräməs/nouna declaration or assurance that one will do a particular thing or that a particular thing will happen.





	promise

They walked side by side through the crowd at the carnival, laughter, soft chattering and distant screams of joy filling the silence between them. Yugyeom looked at his companion for the night and smiled fondly when he noticed his mouth turned into a pout.

"Are you still sulking for not getting the plushy?" He asked, gaining the older's attention and therefore having the pout directed at him.

"I wanted to win it for you," Jinyoung answered in a whiny voice. He had spotted the cotton stuffed prize at one of the game booths and immediately went to play, telling Yugyeom he would surely win and give it to him but in the end he wasn't so lucky and the points he gathered only amounted to the smallest, cheapest bunch of prizes. He kept trying to assure him that it was okay as the other miserably looked through the stuff compiled in a basket, shuffling stickers with phrases like _you're a winner!_, pieces of string with a little something attached to them passing off as necklaces (mostly tangled with each other) and various random trinkets around until he found what seemed to be a ring at the very bottom, plucking it out and eyeing it with disappointment, still he turned to the younger and took his left hand, sliding the prize he won for him into Yugyeom's ring finger apparently without even thinking, where it fit perfectly. Yugyeom had watched in awe, the action evoking a fluttering feeling inside of him. "And after all the bragging I did beforehand," Jinyoung muttered, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"It's alright," he told the other once again, looking contented at the simple, yet rather elegant silver-colored band now adorning his finger, "I like this better, anyway." He met Jinyoung's gaze and he didn't seem crestfallen anymore but there was something else in his eyes dancing along with the lights reflected in them, such an intense stare and so _loving_ it brought a blush to his face. Then the older linked their hands together, sliding his fingers over Yugyeom's palm to intertwine with his, brushing lightly against the metal piece on the way and his own ring finger ending on top of it, covering it, like a shelter.

"You know what," Jinyoung murmured as he glanced at their joined hands, giving soft caresses at Yugyeom's with his thumb, then looked back up at him and smiled tenderly, "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> *insert picture of jinyoung holding a banner saying _yugyeom would you marry me?_*


End file.
